Admiration is furthest from understanding
by foodeatspeople
Summary: A take on what would have happened if Momo had not been so naive. Aizen/oc This is Not an Aizen/Momo story. violence


Okey doke! yet another Aizen fic! hahah, it is all part of his plan, i'm sure. -smile-

anyway, this time it's a little different. i had a thought: what would happen if Momo had not been so naive? Would she had left Aizen or not. Well knowing Momo, she probably still would have stayed by him...i mean if getting stabbed doesn't teach you, then nothing will.

I do not own the Bleach characters or the title which comes from Aizen-sama himself. nor the opening lines which i got from a Sugar Cult song, Pretty Girl.

4/24/10

_'Pretty girl is suffering, _  
_while he confesses everything _  
_Pretty soon she'll figure out _  
_what his intentions were about'_

_'its the way that he makes you cry _  
_its the way that he's in your mind _  
_its the way that he makes you fall in love _

_Its the way that he makes you feel _  
_its the way that he kisses you _  
_its the way that he makes you fall in love, love' _

He was a really good talker. If someone had asked Suzu why she was here in Hueco Mundo, far from home and willingly staying with so called traitor Shinigami, that's what she would have replied. Honestly from their first encounter that was one trait that struck the girl the most; he was great at giving speeches. He was also very charming and extremely attractive. God was he attractive!

So it was no surprise that coupled with these features and characteristics that not only was she staying, 'pleasing' Aizen-sama as he deemed with no argument but also she was fairly certain she was in love with the rogue captain. Watching him now as she did subtly from the corner of her eye there was no mistaking the all knowing pound as her heart went thump, thump in her chest.

Oh yes, she was smitten with him.

Oh she tried to contain her fan girly joy but at times that became a bit too hard. It wasn't every day that she was this close to someone sexy who, to be believed or not, wanted her as she wanted him. That thought alone made her squeal in delight.

And so with her sexy guy in mind, she practically skipped down the hall intent on finding Aizen-sama. She made it to his room seeing the door cracked enough she could poke her head in. However she stopped short. Eyes widened she watched as Aizen sat, eyes closed, while a female arrancar was busily occupied lower on his person, her head between his legs.

A gasp drew forth unintentionally as she backed up and then without word ran off, back down the hall. In her haste she bumped into the silver fox, sending her back a tad. She looked at him hopeless before bowing her head in apology. "I'm sorry…forgive me" then dashed down the hallway, leaving the ex captain to stare after. He continued on until he came to Aizen's room, hearing the noises within.

"Ah" as he smirked in wicked understanding.

Not too much later, Suzu was in her room her mind churning relentlessly with the disturbing images of her Aizen-sama and that woman; she couldn't believe it. Why? How could he do something like _that_ with another person? Her head propped on her knees, her hands clenched in the fabric _I thought I was the only one he did those things with_ she thought dismally.

She sighed and a voice responded from the doorway. "Aw, wha'cha upset about?" she lifted her head suddenly, seeing Gin Ichimaru leaned against the open door.

"Ichimaru-san…"

"Hmm, why the long face" he approached her, coming towards the bed. "What coulda been so bad?"

Now he was directly in front of her. "Ne, ne was it somethin' ta do with Aizen? Somethin' you saw perhaps" his face like always was smiling but Suzu's grew more disturbed. "No"

"No" he repeated quizzically. "I mean…" she hedged.

"Yes I saw him…them" she paused, brows wrinkled. "Ichimaru-san"

"Why would he do such a thing?" she looked to him, eyes pleading. "Tell me, why"

Gin smiled but contemplated for a moment. "Hm, perhaps he's bored"

"Bored?" "Ya, maybe he got tired o' ya."

"No" she whimpered, further depressed than before. Gin watched amused before he decided to take it a step further. "Nah, ya should be glad really."

Suzu stared at him like he was crazy. She loved Aizen-sama after all. Be glad…?

"Normally it would be far worse." He stated plainly face turned upward. He resumed his stare upon her as she watched him. "Maybe he likes ya after all."

"Ja nae" He turned to leave, suddenly walking away but like clockwork Suzu called out to him.

"What—what do you mean?" hope had returned to her face as Gin stalled before turning back to the girl.

"Now, I'm only tellin' ya this cause I like ya" he said and she nodded vigorous as he slowly made his way back over to her.

"Once upon a time there was this girl. Her name was Momo; and she was dearly devoted ta Aizen, followin' 'im wherever he went; jus' like a lost lamb."

"She woulda done anythin' for 'im." Suzu paid rapt attention, listening closely.

"One day, he disappeared leavin' a heartbroken lil' lamb ta search for him. When she finally _was_ reunited wit' him, with hopeful tears in er eyes; Aizen took it upon him to stab her and she fell ta the ground, blood poolin' around er." Suzu's eyes grew big in shock and her hands tightened in place.

"Ya see, he no longer had a need o' her; poor naïve Hinamori-chan." He thought back almost fondly of that memory. The day that they put their plan into motion; the day everything fell into place.

Her horrified face had him chuckling inside. "So ya see, the fact that yer alive must mean somethin'." He leaned forward, his face close to hers. "Maybe your special" he smiled.

Then he was gone again, walking away with a wave of his hand. "Bye bye, Suzu-san." he called as she stared horror-struck.

Aizen came by after a while and Suzu had not moved from her near paralyzed position on the bed; it was like shell shock for her. Hearing the footsteps and feeling the controlled reiatsu she all but twitched when he spoke. "Suzu"

"Is something the matter?" he asked approaching and she steadily lifted her gaze to meet his smooth stare. If it were any other time she would have loved to see him and probably would have run into his arms, longing for his firm embrace. But now…she wanted to ask him if what Ichimaru said was true.

She wanted to, but what would she do if it was?

"Suzu" he had gotten closer she realized a bit slow; too close.

"Ah, Aizen-sama" she was glad when he stilled, next to the bed. "There's something I—"

"Who is Momo?" she said, though now she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Is it true, that you—stabbed her?" now her heart was positively pounding. Her voice shook with her next words.

"Did you kill her?"

Aizen needn't guess to know who was responsible for her inquiry but asked. "Why do you wish to know?" he watched the girl as she struggled to breath, her heart was beating so rapidly.

"Yes" he replied, putting her out of her misery. "I stabbed her." Her gasp was quite loud and quickly she raised her head. She could only stammer nonsense after that point; repeating words like 'why' and 'how could you'. It was meaningless.

In an attempt to stop her babbling, he reached for her only to have the girl flee, moving backwards till she could go no further. "Don't touch me!!" she shrieked. He stopped and stood, seeing her eyes closed with her hands covering her head, as if the ceiling would collapse. He made a barely audible noise and turned to go, leaving her curled in a ball, terrified of him.

A day or two passed and Suzu didn't see her Aizen-sama. Whether that was a truly good thing or not was still up for debate; she didn't know what she should feel for him. Even with this new terrifying knowledge of him, she still desperately clung to her love and admiration of him.

Yet even so, there was no way for her to get around the horrible truth; it was impossible to just forget something like that. Instead she walked the long halls of Los Noches, confused and wishing she could find the correct path.

A mocking sigh was heard not far off as Loly leaned against the wall. "Hah, the little princess…what you got lost?"

Suzu stopped and stared at the arrancar, unfamiliar with her.

"So did you get bored, being in that room cooped up all day" she strolled forward and for some reason Suzu got the feeling this wasn't going to be a friendly chat.

"Or did you just get bored screwing around with Aizen-sama?" now she was certain this wasn't going to be good; the arrancar's spiritual pressure rose and Suzu was finding it harder breathe normally.

"That's not—"she had to stop because that's when Loly decided she was done with the foreplay.

"HAH!? What's wrong Bitch?" she lifted Suzu up by the throat and proceeded to slam her into the wall, leaving an indention in her wake. "Answer me!"

Suzu struggled pathetically, her hand clutching the arrancar's. "No—Please"

Loly hit her hard, sending her neck snapping to the side. "I know you saw us" at this Suzu weakly opened her eyes. That's when it came back; this arrancar, she was the one with Aizen that day. Loly punched her in the stomach, sending what little oxygen she had left out of her. The dark haired arrancar lifted her and slam her back into the wall, cracking it further before dropping her altogether.

When she hit the floor, Loly got on top of her, pulling her head back. "So" she said again. "Did you enjoy the show?" she bashed her head back down into the floor, with a crack.

Then after a bit she pulled her head back again this time by the hair. She tugged at it sharply.

"Well, you haven't answered my question" she tugged. "Did-you-enjoy-it!"

By then Suzu was past the point of responding; her consciousness was fading. Huffing Loly stood up and started kicking the girl in the side, long after she passed out.

Gin was walking by himself down a hallway, carefree and smiling. He was going to go see what Aizen was up to, since bugging him was a favored pastime. "Eh?" he halted and with growing curiosity watched as Suzu stumbled, coming towards the snake. She was leaving a trail behind her and the sly fox had to remark.

"Suzu-san, what's happened? Yer bleedin'" "Why." she wheezed and he smirked.

"Tha's what I'd like ta know." She kept coming towards him and he thought for sure she would collapse any minute.

"Why" she repeated. "Why—did you…tell me all those things?"

"I was—better off not knowing—"her eyes were drooping and she was slowing.

"Why-"she said a last time and then fell, out cold with blood pooling around her.

She awoke again in her room laid face down on the bed, feeling more like she was dead than alive. Even so, she felt a familiar reiatsu that oddly put her at ease.

"Aizen-sama" her voice came out but it didn't sound like her own. How messed up was she?

He approached her, no change in his voice. "What am I going to do with you?" he moved to the side of the bed, now visible to the girl. She glanced at him then resumed staring at the back of her hand.

"Kill me, just like you did with Momo."

He stared at her. "Is that what you want me to do?" she did not respond so he let that drop.

"Why are you so concerned with that girl? You do not know her" again she didn't meet his eyes and appeared as if she wouldn't answer him. Then finally a quiet voice reached his ears. "I AM her" she replied.

"Oh?" she took the time to sit up; slowly and with some pain she moved so now she sat with her legs folded under her and her eyes forward.

"We both admire you and care about you a great deal, and up until a few days ago I was just as naïve as she…for not seeing you as I should have." Her head and eyes were drawn down and he could tell even now she was afraid of him.

"The only difference is I learned the truth."

Her body had begun to shake and though she was injured it was obvious that was not the reasoning behind it. "Why"

"Why did you have to do something like that? All she did was love you!" bits of perspiration beaded her head and tears welled in her angry eyes.

"I love you…" this time not angry but whimpered. "Does that mean I'll be killed when I'm no longer useful?" again not so much directed at him; more like a spoken thought, one that had been inside her for some time. Now the tears fell and she could do nothing to stop them.

Aizen watched for a bit. "It does not have to be that way." He told her and she lifted her head in surprise. Along with the steady stream of tears there was blood lining the injuries on her face. He touched her, gently.

"Does it hurt" more rhetorical than anything. When she nodded his eyes seemed to soften. "Here, let me fix it." He leaned in, capturing her lips and broken heart in a steadfast embrace.

One impossible to break free of.


End file.
